Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6z+4(4z-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 6z + {4(}\gray{4z-1}{)} $ $ 6z + {16z-4} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {6z + 16z} - 4$ $ {22z} - 4$ The simplified expression is $22z-4$